Nueva Oportunidad
by mikpirat
Summary: Este es mi primer fic en el cual Naruto y Kurama han regresado a la época en que no pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta antes de irse a entrenar con Jiraya. No soy dueño de Naruto
1. Prologo

Prologo

Nos encontramos en el valle del fin, con dos adolescentes de 17 años-¡NARUTO!-¡SASUKE!-están peleando con la intención de matar por parte de Sasuke, el azabache procede a disparar bola de fuego, a la cual Naruto entra en su Modo Control de Chakra y la bloquea utilizando las Armas de Chakra. Repentinamente Sasuke aparece detrás de Naruto, el cual se percató, y logro esquivarlo rápidamente Sasuke activa su Susanoo y dispara varias flechas, las cuales son bloqueadas por el Uzumaki quien lanzó sus tres esferas de Chakra restantes, causando algunas explosiones provocando que también el agua subiera, con esto, Sasuke, utiliza su Susanoo Perfecto sorprendiendo a Naruto quien velozmente entra en su Forma Final de Kurama bloqueando el ataque de su espada utilizando dos colas, causando un gran choque.

Ambos seguían moviéndose y chocando su espada y colas respectivamente causando grandes choques que elevaban el agua. Ambos son separados por la explosión en donde Sasuke le dice que con ese nivel nunca será capaz de matarlo, Naruto le dice que es eso, no quiere matarlo. A continuación, Sasuke trae a ese campo de batalla los Chibaku Tensei donde estaban encerradas las Bestias con Cola empezando a absorber el Chakra de las mismas y canalizarlo en su Susanoo, de repente el Kyubi se libera con la ayuda de clones del rubio, se acerca a Naruto y empieza a entrar en el uniéndose con su otra parte, continúan con su lucha cada vez más intensa, empiezan a usar sus técnicas más fuertes.

Los ataques finalmente colisionan causando una enorme explosión, la cual hirió tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke quienes perdieron sus formas de pelea respectivas, seguidamente al caer al suelo, Sasuke utiliza el Amaterasu para tratar de acabar finalmente con Naruto, sin embargo, este utilizó un poco del Chakra de Kurama para desviarlo, seguidamente, el Uchiha empieza a sufrir los efectos del uso continuo de su Rinnegan. Aprovechando esto, Naruto crea varios Clones de Sombra, los cuales golpean a Sasuke y lo elevan para que el original le diera un puñetazo en la cara, sin embargo, Naruto recibió un codazo en el mismo lugar por el Uchiha. Luego de caer, Sasuke invoca varios shuriken los cuales lanza contra las clones, aparte de que ataca al que cree ser el original con el Chidori pero resulta ser un clon, sin embargo, recibe otro puñetazo del Naruto original quien estaba cansado. Sasuke vuelve a levantarse creando otro Chidori, mientras que Naruto crea un Rasengan, a pesar de esto, Sasuke perdió su Chakra y Naruto se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo, este cayo por el agotamiento, impactando el Rasengan contra el suelo. Sasuke se levanta rápidamente pateando a Naruto y procediendo a golpearlo salvajemente, hasta que Naruto reacciona y le da un fuerte cabezazo. Naruto se pone de pie y empieza a limpiarse la sangre de su cara, mientras que Sasuke lo observa y le dice que se rinda. Seguidamente ambos empiezan a correr hacia el otro y empiezan a golpearse fuertemente. Kurama le dice que resista y que aunque sea sólo un poco puede darle Chakra, al estar listo, Kurama se preparó para darlo, pero algo le sorprendió, y era que Sasuke estaba absorbiendo su chakra gracias al Camino Preta, esto le permitió levantarse y crear un Chidori con el cual ataco a Naruto quien se encontraba sin fuerzas en el suelo, mientras se despedía diciendo que era su único amigo.

Sasuke se encontraba a punto de asesinar a Naruto con su Chidori, pero debido al cansancio de la batalla el Sharingan del Uchiha se desactiva, cosa que le da la oportunidad a Naruto de contraatacar levantándose y dando un fuerte puñetazo que envía a volar a Sasuke impactando contra uno de los muros del lugar, Sasuke le dice que le dé un respiro y caiga de una vez, Naruto dice que no puede hacer eso ya que él es así. Ambos se permanecen en su lugar, Naruto empieza a absorber la Chakra natural el cual de alguna manera lo transformaba en Chakra normal para seguir recuperando más y más tanto para el como para Kurama; mientras que Sasuke está recuperando el aliento preparándose de nuevo para usar su Rinnegan. Despues de un rato de permanecer en la misma posición y lugar ambos vuelven a activar su Susanoo y forma final de Kurama, respectivamente, Naruto empieza a crear un Rasengan con todo lo que tiene el y Kurama, y Sasuke un Chidori cubriéndolo con Enton y con el chakra que pudo absorber del resto de los Biju. Se aproximan el uno al otro chocando ataques creando una enorme explosión que destruyó la mayor parte del Valle del Fin.

Todo se aclara pero que sucede el Valle esta entero y hay dos chicos de 13 años en él, uno rubio tendido en el suelo inconsciente y el otro pelinegro de pie enfrente de el, herido y casi sin poder moverse, de repente empieza a llover, la banda ninja del pelinegro cae y se marcha del Valle del Fin, en dirección a Orochimaru.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Nueva Oportunidad

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente y al ver que sucedía- Kakashi-sensei... –volteo a ver al otro sujeto que estaba ahí o más bien dicho animal-¿Pakkun?... ¿Q…q... qué sucede, que está pasando, dónde estamos?

No hubo respuesta, el único ruido que se oía era el sonido de la bosque batido por, y parecía como si la atmósfera deprimente que había caído sobre ellos consumirían la totalidad del mismo.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue interrumpido por tres ninja médico de la hoja, que habían empezado a hablar con Kakashi, pero el ninja rubio solamente recogido trozos y piezas de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que había logrado oír era que tanto Choji y Neji, donde en muy mal estado.-"¿Neji?, pero si murió… ", Entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era más pequeño, vio chamarra… que era la que solía usar hace unos años-"Pero… ¿qué sucedió?, ¿qué me paso?, ¿qué.."?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que conocía perfectamente – **Naruto… tranquilízate tenemos que hablar** -así que entro a su espacio mental

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el lugar se veía como la primera vez que entro, el lugar parecía una cloaca, se enfocó en su viejo amigo al verlo se sorprendió ver que estaba otra vez encerrado- ¡Hey, Kurama que paso, ¿Por qué estas encrrado?¡-Al instante el zorro se golpeó en la cara con la palma de su pata- **Idiota, ¿Acaso no es obvio?** -¿Eh?-al kyubi se le resalto una vena **-¡Regresamos en el tiempo, imbécil!** -¿Qué?- **Tan solo recuerda lo que paso después de que no lograste traer al emo, y lo que acaba de pasar** -Bueno es verdad que perece lo mismo y mi cuerpo se siente peque… tiene que ser una broma ¿Cómo paso esto?- **No lo sé, antes de que esto pasara lo único que recudo fue el choque de tu rasengan y el chidori del emo, después de eso lo que vi fue que esteba de nuevo encerrado, que estoy otra vez a la mitad, entonces vi lo que sucedía a afuera y era que cuando terminaste tu primer pelea con Sasuke en valle del fin, así que espere a reaccionaras y ver si recordabas** -Durante varios ninguno dijo algo, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio- Perece que es una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, traer a Sasuke de vuelta, evitar la muerte del resto de los Jinchuruki, la muerte de ero-sannin, la de neji, de todos- **Es posible, pero aun así habrá que prepararse, y en cuanto al emo, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?** \- Mmmm… habría que hacerle saber la verdad, si traigo a Itachi de regreso, traeré a Sasuke- **Te olvidas de Danzo** \- A pesar de que quiero y bucare la paz, sinceramente es de las pocas personas que me gustaría ver muerto, ese tipo ha causado demasiado dolor, con lo que se dé el puedo asegurar que solo piensa en el poder, tal vez más Madara – **Habrá que idear un plan para hacerlo caer o matarlo** -(suspiro)… Bueno tenemos algo de tiempo

Esta vez podre aprender más técnicas que pueda usar- **En cuanto eso, Naruto…** -¿Qué?- **Mmmm… puedo sentir que no tienes la misma fuerza cuando enfrentaste a Kugaya, el chakra del resto de los bijus desaparecio, puedo sentir el poder de Ashura en ti pero parece que esta sellado, dormido, no sé** \- ¿A qué te refires?- dijo Naruto confundido **-(suspiro) Tienes un poco más del poder que tenías a esta edad pero tus líneas de chakra están más desarrollados a esta época, en algunos aspectos, talvez haya un efecto secundario** \- ¿Cómo?..- **No lo sé, sea como sea hay que prepararnos** -(Suspiro)… bien como sea- dijo un poco desanimado-Ya veremos que hacemos- Antes de que te vayas arregla este lugar y…- El zorro extendió su puño, y Naruto choco su puño, volviendo a unir sus Chakras y después se concentró para cambiar el lugar a un par de montañas cubiertas por un denso bosque con una llanura cubierta de pasto y un lago hacia abajo, la jaula del kyubi se convirtió en un collar-Tch… bueno es mejor que nada, (suspiro) estaré sanando tus heridas- Y el rubio salió de ahí.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital- pero que…- entonces se abrió una puerta mostrando a un joven Shikamaru- Veo que esta despierto-Ahh si, si lo estoy- contesto con una risa nerviosa- dime cómo están los demás- el pelinegro le conto, hablaron durante un tiempo, durante el cual el rubio le además de preguntarle por como estaban los demás también le pregunto sobre sus peleas, y las lugares donde fueron y dejaron los cuerpos de los ninjas del Sonido, lo cual le extraño a Shikamaru, le contesto, después hablaron sobre Sasuke en ese momento cierta Kunoichi se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, escucho a los dos hablando y decidió escuchar a escondidas.- Así que, ¡Sasuke? **-** Sí ... se ha ido -respondió el rubio. Ese último comentario envió una onda de choque a través de la chica, su brazo cayó a su lado, y se quedó allí, demasiado abrumado para hacer otra cosa. El silencio del pasillo donde estaba la pelirosa, interrumpida por la voz de la Hokage, -¿Vienes de visita? Las noticias vuelan.-

Tsunade procedió a abrir la puerta de la habitación antes de esperar una respuesta, y mientras miraba, ella vio a Naruto y Shikamaru, el ultimo sorprendido por la interrupción.

Naruto vio a la Kunoichi de pelo rosa y rapidement dijo- ¿ _Sakura_?- Ella lo miró con ojos preocupados,-( _Naruto_ )- La Hokage viejo habló con una sonrisa en su cara, -Yo había oído que tus lesiones eran bastante serias, que parece estas recuperando bastante rápido- La sala quedó en silencio, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Naruto contestara -Lo siento Sakura-Una mirada de sorpresa se extendió en ella, pero rápidamente lo sustituyó por lo que obviamente era una sonrisa forzada, y que habló por medio de un tono excesivamente feliz, -¿Cómo? ¿Qué tienes que lamentar? Déjame adivinar, fuiste un idiota como siempre, mírate, con tanta venda pareces una momia-

Él trataba de recordar como actuó y hablo la primera vez- Yo... lo siento.-Ella parecía estar tratando de ignorarlo, "Hey, ¿Por qué tienes las cortinas cerradas?, es un hermoso día- Ella terminó abriendo las cortinas y mirando por la ventana mientras lo hacía. La actuación se parecía más a la vez original, Naruto comenzó a hablar de -Yo... no he renunciado !Todavía voy a cumplir mi promesa! Era la promesa de por vida, Dattebayo! " -Ella no lo miro-Está bien Naruto, de verdad- Shikamaru interrumpió- ¡Lo intentó Sakura!- Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Naruto volvió a hablar, su tono había cambiado a uno serio, "Si digo que voy a hacerlo, entonces yo voy a hacerlo- Él los miró con una sonrisa- No rompo mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja- Tsunade se rio para sí misma, mientras que Shikamaru sonrió. Naruto había comenzado a reír ligeramente mientras Sakura observó su cuerpo hecho jirones, - ( _Gracias a Naruto)-_

Todo el mundo había dejado a Naruto, se tumbó en la cama del hospital- ( _Tengo que recuperarme primero de estas heridas, entrenar y planear como traer a Sasuke de vuelta_ )- **¿Por qué preguntaste por los ninjas de sonido?** \- La primera vez los ANBU no encontraron nada, en cuanto me recupere iré por mi cuanta a investigar, talvez encuentre algo sobre algún escondite o lo que sea- **¿Crees tener mejor suerte?** \- Cuento contigo- **Ja, es verdad**

De pronto hubo un gran ruido fuera, haciendo que el rubio se acercara a la ventana sabiendo de quien se trataba- ¡ero-sannin!-El viejo pervertido le dio una sonrisa- ¡Hola!- El viejo procedió a tomar asiento en la ventana al lado de Naruto y comenzó a contarle-Lo que tengo que decir es importante, no puede esperar. A partir de ahora, eres mi único estudiante, tengo que hacerte un ninja hecho y derecho en tres años, y lo haré-¿Por qué tres años?-Fingiendo confusión- Jiraiya continuó-Hemos recibido información de Akatsuki. Hay razones para creer que te han elegido como su próximo objetivo, y tenemos tres o cuatro años antes de que vengan tras de ti-Naruto recordó este momento, pensó por un momento antes de hablar y actuó como entonces- De ninguna manera-Jiraiya le dio una respuesta sencilla –Hmm-No tengo tiempo para eso, ¿crees que me importa lo que podría pasar tres años en el camino?- Jiraiya miró sorprendida, -¿De qué estás hablando?- ¡Orochimaru ya tiene en sus manos Sasuke, él necesita ayuda ahora mismo Eso es de lo que estoy hablando Orochimaru quiere como su siguiente cuerpo!- El anciano sonrió-Veo que conoces los detalles-Espera, ¿Quieres decir lo sabes también?-Por supuesto, he estado estudiando la inmortalidad de su jutsu, por eso sé que no será capaz de reencarnarse en un nuevo cuerpo por tres años más. Afortunadamente se acabó el tiempo y tuvo que hacerse cargo de otro cuerpo antes de obtener a Sasuke. Eso significa que Sasuke está a salvo por tres años, así que tienes tiempo-

Naruto fungió de alivio, "Realmente, ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?-Sí-Las siguiente que Naruto oyó hablar a su maestro fue- Olvidate de Sasuke, no puedes ayudarlo, así que olvídate de él. Sasuke fue a Orochimaru por propia voluntad, no importa lo que hagas, no va a cambiar-Naruto se burló. Jiraiya continuó- Yo he visto muchos como él, Orochimaru y Sasuke son iguales, No te engañes a ti mismo pensando que puedes traerlo de vuelta.-Tal vez sea fácil para que ti dejar de perseverar pervertido Sage, pero yo no puedo. Él puede significar nada para ti, pero es mi amigo-¡Idiota!- el viejo gritó-Mira como estas, ¿Eso hacen los amigos?-

El chico bajo la cabeza-No ...pero...-El viejo no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que ocurrió exactamente lo mismo entre él y Orochimaru,- _Todo mi súplica no significaba nada, nos dejó, y no volvió. Solo sentía impotencia, quiero salvarte de pasar por el mismo dolor Naruto_ ), Si insistes en ir tras Sasuke, entonces no te entrenare. Voy a asignar a los ANBU a protegerte y que te impidan salir del pueblo. No eres más que un chico ordinario, que tienes algo dentro de ti que Akatsuki quiere, el zorro de nueve colas, pero si vas a comportarte como un niño, y no escuchar lo que te digo, entonces yo haré lo que tengo que hacer-Naruto se limitó a escuchar-Con el tiempo vas a hacer frente a enemigos mucho peores que Orochimaru, y es hora de empezar ha prepararte para ellos. Lo primero que debes hacer es renunciar a Sasuke. Un ninja, se necesita más que la fuerza y la Jutsu debe adquirir el criterio para tomar las decisiones correctas, debes ser más inteligente... si eres un tonto solo viviras en un mundo de dolor, esa es la realidad-

Naruto lo miro lleno de confianza y sabiendo perfectamente lo que diría esta vez- Bien entonces- Si ser más inteligente significa lo que dices, ¡seguiré siendo un idiota de por vida!-Jiraiya se sorprendió- ¡Voy a ir tras él, y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para atraerlo de vuelta! Voy a superar a todos los Hokages, incluyendo a mi padre, a mi padrino, derrotare a Akatsuki, salvare a Nagato, Konan, Obito, Itachi, al resto de los jinchiruki, Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, el viejo Bee, a los bijus, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, a la bola de pelos de Kurama- **Tch** \- y acabaré con esta maldición de odio. Si hay tal cosa como la paz, la encontraré... jamás voy a rendirme-

Jiraiya estab en shock con la boca abierta-Tu… como…-Naruto rio entre dientes- Tengo mucho que conterte… "padrino"-Las siguientes horas Naruto le conto todo, el viejo al principio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero entre más escuchaba más creía-Entonces ¿todo eso es verdad?... Naruto-Cada palabra- Increible, pensar que los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado, que Obito está vivo, además de que esta en Akatsuki al igual que Nagato y Konan, sin mencionar que conociste al Rikuduo Sennin, que eres el transmigrante de su hijo menor-Descendiente que lleva su voluntad para ser preciso- Es mucho que procesar esto deben saberlo lo demás-¡NO!-¿Qué?-Esperemos a que regresemos del entrenamiento, si no las cosas cambiaran bastante, así podremos saber que hacer-Jiraya lo pensó durante varios minutos-De acuerdo nos arriesgaremos guardándolo entre nosotros dos-y Kurama-Si, si Kurama, aún sigo sin creer que sean amigos-Y los dos iremos por Nagato, no quiero volver a perderlo Ero-sannin-Jiraya sonrio- No lo harás-¡Prometelo!-Lo prometo Naruto, y… que recuerdas sobre mi futuro Icha Icha-contesto con una gran sonrisa, saco una libreta y un lapiz Naruto solo trago saliva y sudo-

Mientras tanto en el bosque con una ligera capa de agua en el suelo

Se puede apreciar varios troncos encimados sobre una chica pelirroja, la chica empezaba abrir los ojos lentamente-¿Q.. qué paso?-empezo a ver su alrederor, se dio cuenta que estaba empapada, el agua llegaba a sus oídos, reacciona al ver que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba atrapada bajo los trancos-¡¿Qué mierda paso?!-empezó a recordar lo último que le paso, en especial a una chica rubia -Esa perra- Trato de mover sus piernas pero nada paso, en cambio logro ver que había sangre en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo-(Gruñido) Genial… ¡No voy a morir aquí, durante las siguientes horas intento liberarse sin éxito, cada vez más cansada, no le importo que anocheció, que empezó a llover y el frio cada vez mayor, desistió un rato y lo volvió a intentar, estaba a punto de darse por vencida y resignarse a morir ahí cuando escucho un extraño ruido y sintió que el suelo s tambaleaba-¿Qué demonioooooooo…-El suelo donde estaba se hundió llevándosela y la mayoría de los troncos.

Mañana siguiente

Naruto estaba despertando cuando oyó una voz familiar-Al fin despiertas- el rubio volteo-Shizune-nee-ella le sonrió-Dormiste bastante casi es medio dia-¡Medio dia!- ten toma- ella le entrego una clásica comida de hospital-Eehhh...¿No hay ramen?-dijo con nerviosismo y recibió una fría mirada- ¡Por supuesto que no!, necesitas comer bien para recuperarte y en tu caso para crecer ya que comer toda la vida solo ramen es nada saludable-Naruto no supo porque pero recordó lo que su madre le conto y dijo, y que le prometio comer mejor-(suspiro)… de acuerdo-empezo a comer, y Shizune estaba por retirarse del cuarto cuando Naruto lo interrumpio- Eehhh… Shizune-nee gracias- de nada Naruto- y salió de la habitación

El rubio termino de comer, busco su ropa y se cambió, se sintió raro al notar que la ropa le quedaba un poco chica-No recuerdo esto- **Te dije que podría a ver efectos secundarios** \- y significa… que crecí- **eso parece… para soportar mejor tu red de chacrka, creciste como un par de centímetros y tus heridas ya han sanado por completo solo necesitas descansar** -Kurama…- **Hmm** \- ayúdame a llegar a la casa de mis padres no sé dónde está- **Bien** -con la ayuda de Kurama, Naruto se dirigió al Oeste de la aldea, una parte a la que la gente no se dirigía, una parte que estaba sola, anduvo por una camino de tierra que ahora era lodo por la lluvia y rodeado de densos árboles, llego a una gran propiedad rodeada por una gran barda, se acercó a la puerta donde vio el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, este era de color azul-(Tal vez debería grabarlo en mi ropa)- estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando lo interrumpió Kurama- **Espera, primero vierte tu sangre en el símbolo, tu padre lleno de sellos el complejo creando una barrera que lo rodea, si alguien que no es de su familia o que no está registrado en el los sellos, será transportado al centro de la aldea** \- Naruto mordió sus pulgar derecho y lo deslizo por el símbolo, entonces la puerta se abrió-Dime quien más puede entrar- **Solo el viejo Sannin y el Ciclope** -

Al entrar se sorprendió al ver la casa que era al menos más de 10 veces más grande que su apartamento, la casa era de dos pisos el primero consistía en una gran sala, comedor, cocina, cuarto de lavado y el cuarto más grande un lugar de entrenamiento (especie de dojo), subió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban 4 cuartos, un estudio, un almacén de herramientas ninja y una gran biblioteca, Naruto toda la casa descubrió que la mayoría de las cosas como comestibles, gas, dinero, herramientas, estaban sellados en rollos de almacenamiento, por lo que estaban como nuevos, sin caducar, reviso los cuartos dos eran para visitas, uno era de sus padres, encontró la ropa de ellos una túnica para Hokage de repuesto, al entrar al último cuarto soltó algunas lágrimas, al ver que estaba totalmente arreglado para un bebe con un letrero que decía "BIENVENIDO NARUTO", después fue al almacén donde encontró donde encontró varias Katanas, kunais normales y de 3 puntas de su padre, papel para sellos, píldoras de sangre, de soldado que de acuerdo con Kurama eran hecha con la receta de los Uzumaki, por lo que eran más potentes, encontró uno papeles de afinidad elemental saco uno al levantarlo se dividió en 4 partes, una se arrugo, otra se mojó, la siguiente se hizo cenizas, y la última se desmorono-Pe.. pero que…- **Jajaja, bueno esto nos facilita las cosas** -Explícate- **Recuerdas que dije que tu red de chakra parecía más desarrollada en algunos aspectos, pues aquí lo tienes** -el rubio asimilo lo que dijo su compañero-Bueno es verdad se facilitan las cosas un poco-Después se dirigió a la biblioteca que estaba llena de jutsus des de los más básicos hasta los mas avanzados, de ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, técnicas médicas, de barrera, espacio-tiempo, kinjutsu, en la biblioteca había un armario al abrirlo encontró unos cuantos pergaminos con el símbolo Uzumaki y jutsus de su padre como el Hiraishin no Jutsu, de acuerdo con Kurama los jutsus Uzumaki eran nada comparado con el que se encontraba en Uzushiogakure, ante esto el rubio decidió que en este viaje iría a Uzu y traerá lo que puda, creo varios clones y los puso a revisar varios técnicas de fuinjutsu, médicas y revisar algunos de los otros royos, se sorprendio al encontrar royos con técnicas de naturalezas avanzadas como el Hyoton (hielo), Jiton (magnetismo), Yoton (lava), Shoton (Cristal), Futton (Vapor), y Shakuton (Quemar), Naruto le pregunto al zorro porque sus padres tenían estos rollos, recibió como respuesta que fueron obtenidos durante las guerras, hasta llegar a ellos, algunos fueron obtenidos por los Uzumaki y Senju y se los entregaron a Kushina cuando se convirtió en ninja, otros su padre copio cuando era Hokage- **Esto te facilitara las cosas** -¿A qué te refieres?- **A que aprendas estos elementos** -¡Eso es imposible para eso se necesita Kekkei Genkai **!-¡Idiota, Cómo crees que surgieron en primer lugar!** -¿Quieres decir que se pueden aprender?- **Si tienes el dominio adecuado en los elementos, y sabes usarlo en conjunto** -Aaahhh… esto ve ser realmente difícil- se resignó a seguir revisando.

Mientras Naruto conocía todo lo anterior, en la Torre del Hokage

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó en la oficina del Hokage Mansión, Tsunade tiro una silla por las ventanas, permitiendo que la lluvia entrara en la habitación.-!¿Cómo que no lo pueden hallar?, Ni siquiera podía moverse ayer!- Los 4 Ninja que estaban allí se agacharon para otro objeto grande que salió volando, después de que chocó contra la pared, uno de los Ninja grito a la Hokage- Lady Tsunade! No tenemos el dinero para las cosas que está rompiendo-Tsunade respondió- Cállate Shizune- Shizune dio un paso atrás- Tsunade volte al resto y dijo- Sakura, Shikamaru vayan a buscarlo, Temari si quieres puedes ayudar- en cuanto termino los tres salieron corriendo, a buscar en Ichiraku, en su casa, campos de entrenamiento, en el monumento Hokage, entre otros.

De regreso con Naruto

La noche había caído, había sellado en un rollo, varios Kunais, un par de vendas, papel para sellos, píldoras de soldado, sangre; tomo ropa para lluvia y se dirigió a los lugares donde fueron las peleas con los ninjas del sonido, varias horas después ya había revisado los todos los lugares a excepción del de la chica, se dirigía al lugar, al llegar vio un gran agujero en el suelo se acercó a la orilla- Supongo que es aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-el suelo donde estaba se derrumbó, empezó a gritar al caer, pero no duro mucho ya que choco con una gran cantidad de agua, salió a flote, no pude hacer mucho ya que la corriente en el agua era muy fuerte y empezó a arrastrarlo- ¿Qué diabl… aggggg, aahh, maldita …agghh- no podía terminar una oración ya que chocaba contra algunas rocas, fue arrastrado unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego a una catarata, cayó en un lago- se acercó a la orilla y escupió, se sentó y empezó a ver su alrededor, se detuvo al ver una silueta junto a un árbol, al instante saco un kunai y se acercó lentamente, cuando puedo reconocer a la silueta se sorprendió al ver quien era, se trataba de la chica que buscaba, se puso a su lado y vio que estaba sangrando de las piernas además de que estaba destrozadas, estaba temblando, completamente azul y respiraba pesadamente- **Es increíble que siga con vida** \- Ni que lo digas- Naruto creo unos cuantos clones, estos salieron en búsqueda de un lugar seco, mientras que él se ponía un sello para suprimir su chakra y empezaba a tratar sus heridas con el poco ninjutsu médico que aprendió en las últimas horas, ademas puso dos un sellos en ella, uno para acelerar su curación con energía natural, y otro para poder rastrearla si intentaba escapar, mientras tanto el kyubi analizaba el chakra de la chica- **Naruto, parece que ella es…** -¿Qué?- **Una Uzumaki** -Bromeas no, se supone que soy el único aparte de Nagato- **Su chakra es muy parecido al de Mito y al de Kushina, pídele a la vieja Hokage que lo confirme** -el chico analizaba lo que estaba pasando, empezaba a pensar que si de verdad lo era debía cuidarla, hizo esos pensamientos a un lado hasta que se confirmara esto, entonces recibió los recuerdos de un clon que había encontrado una cueva seca, termino de sanar las heridas que tenía la chica por las que se estaba desangrando, le dio una píldora de sangre y compartió un poco de su propio chakra con ella, se libera del sello de supresión invoco más clones, la llevo a la cueva y puso a los clones a crear una puerta para cubrirse del frio en la cueva.

Una vez en la cueva puso un sello en el suelo, las marcas empezaron a arder como fuego y a calentar la cueva, se quitó la ropa mojada y la puso cerca del sello para que se secara quedándose solo con pantalones, de su rolla de almacenamiento saco su equipo de acampar que consistía en una bolsa de dormir la extendió por el suelo, se acercó a la chica y se disponía a quitarle la ropa cuando fue interrumpido- **No sabía que aprendiste más cosas del viejo pervertido** \- Naruto se puso rojo como el cabello de su madre-(¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!)- grito al zorro mentalmente y la único que podía escuchar era su risa, lo ignoro y le quito la ropa mojada y la puso cerca del fuego, la dejo con la ropa interior y la puso dentro de la bolsa de dormir, él se recargo en la pared y se durmió.

Ya era de día, el rubio se despertó al escuchar unos gemidos, volteo a ver de dónde venían, vio que la chica estaba despertando,-Qué bueno que estas consiente- la chica volteo a verlo, al instante lo reconoció- Tu... eres uno de esos malditos ninja de la hija, ¡TE MATARE!-Vaya no hay de que por salvar tu vida, en serio no me des las gracias-contesto con sarcasmo-¿Salvar mi vida de que hablas cabeza de mierda?-De que hubieras muerto por desangrado o por la hipotermia que estaba a punto de darte- Entonces ella vio su ropa cerca del fuego y se miró así misma vio que estaba en una bolsa de dormir sus piernas no sangraban y que solo tenía su ropa interior-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-¡NO SOY UN PERVARTIDO!-ambos gritaron el uno al otro- **No si lo eres, jajaja** -(¡TU CALLATE!)-Mira te llevar a Konoha-¡Primero muerta!-Deja termino de hablar, te llevare de vuelta pero no permitiré que te hagan daño-Esto sorprendio a la chica-¿Por qué harias?-lo dijo con descaonfianza?-Al analizar tu chakra parece que eres una Uzumaki al igual que yo-¿Quieres decir que somos del mismo clan?-el rubio se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella- Si y los últimos-¿De qué hablas?- Lo que te voy a decir solo unos pocos los saben-Ella empezó a tener curiosidad, el conto sobre el Rikudo Sennin los bijus, sus hijos, los Senju y Uzumaki que descienden de Ashura y los Uchiha de Indra, la rivalidad entre estos, que los tres clanes fueron los fundadores de la Konoha pero que solo ha dado el crédito a los Senju y a los Uchiha en los últimos años (por cierto incidente con Kushina), sobre Uzushiogakure, que fue el objetivo de la segunda guerra ninja y que actualmente eran los últimos de su clan. Ella estaba más que sorprendida-Asi que… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- A parte de llevarte de vuelta, confirmar si eres Uzumaki, lo seas o no, no dejare que te hagan daño-ella se le quedo viendo durante un momento-Si no soy Uzumaki no tengo nada que ver contigo así que… ¿Por qué lo harías?-el rubio se puso serio-Dime si alguna vez al estar con Orochimaru te trato como una persona y no como una herramienta, si alguna vez la gente te ha visto de alguna manera que no se ha odio, miedo, si has sentido algo que no se ha odio, miedo, venganza, rencor o si alguna vez has tenido un amigo-la chica no pudo responder a nada de eso, el silencio callo entre los dos durante un rato, hasta que ella lo rompió-no, nunca he tenido algo de eso, no puedo confiar en nadie- Naruto la miro a los ojos- entonces déjame ser el primero en quien puedas confiar, tu primer amigo- extendió su mano hacia ella, que lo miro con sorpresa- Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo- lo dijo con su clásica sonrisa, ella dudo un momento en darle la mano-Soy Tayuya… un… placer...-

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Tsunade puso a varios ninjas, entre ellos los novatos de la hoja que estaban en condición, asi como a sus senseis, incluso los hermanos de Suna ayudaban a buscar a Naruto por todo el pueblo, esto llego a oídos de Jiraya que se empezó a preocupar por su ahijado que hubiera hecho algo estúpido, se le ocurrio ir a la casa de Minato por si podía estar ahí, entro al complejo y empezó a buscarlo, se percato de que alguien había estado ahí al encontrar las cosas desordenadas, ya que cada vez que regresaba a la aldea revisaba la casa, vio algunas herramientas en el suelo, rollos de almacenamiento, salió de la casa y se puso en posición de loto, para entrar en modo sabio, una vez en él, se levantó- Ese idiota que cree que hace-salio del terreno y se dirigio a la salida de Konoha para salir a buscar al chico.

Con Naruto

Elimino el sello de la fogata, le dio su ropa a Tayuya, se puso la suya, guardo sus cosas **-¿Estás seguro de esto, ella estaba muerta?-** Esta es una nueva oportunidad para nosotros, ¿Por qué no serlo para ella?- **Hmmm… esto alterara las cosas** \- Lo sé-Se acercó a Tayuya para cargarla sobre su espalda, la sostenía por las piernas, ya que ella lo amenazó de castrarlo si le tocaba el trasero, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y salio en dirección a Konoha


End file.
